inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Inanimate Insanity II: Marsh On Mars Review!
Introduction Now, I haven't reviewed episodes at all and I haven't created a new character review for a while. So, anyway, I decided to review this because it was literally flawless.. most of the time, the animation and the plot flowed well, and turns out it wasn't delayed! I am not sure I will be doing this as a regular thing, unless you guys want me too, okay, so let the review commence... Oh! and I'm sorry for any spelling errors or typo's and I don't mean to offend anyone. Section No.1: The Effort That Makes The Magic A large amount of people probably do not take notice of the effort the creators put in, I try not to be one of those, the Inanimate Insanity Crew has put quite a lot of effort. These guys have to think of idea's and that's easier said than done. I'm sure they don't want their efforts to go unnoticed. But, many things impressed me this episode, they did actually listen to viewer deman. (Or, uh my demand..) Even if they didn't, my wish was still fufilled. Everything was stunning, truly, and I hardly ever say that. (Cause I don't talk much..) With everything going on, I read the summary/description, and, uh, I quote; "This was a very tough episode to make. It was really long for only a month of work! I can't believe we did this much, we almost didn't." After reading this I got thinking. I think these guys could be professionals, other animators who are pro's, take months to animate, (That explains J&J's delays.. heh, heh.. no one got that, did they?) As I was saying, if pro's take months to animate going through the same thing this crew does, then these guys are fantastic! Making It I know it dosen't sound like much, but making it IS hard, you have to animate it, that's like going onto YT, locating the video and then starting and stopping it every second. I think, if I'm correct that equals to a few frames. But making it is the source, I mean animating may look easy but throwing random characters and scenes around without putting effort into them or ordering them WILL not work. The Animation is absolutely stunning! It dosen't take a month to get like that it has taken them 2 years+ to get amazing animation, partly because of Michel and Cary Huang. Thinking It Up The idea's don't actually flow into you're brain, it takes time thinking it up, So, maybe suggestions would be ideal but AE, granted, has coped for a long time, he hasn't got, what I call; Animation Block, which is basically Writer's block, without the writers and with Animation. Getting Onto it In the beginning Cherries randomly walk up to Soap who is in the zone, cleaning, it's soo intense. Haha, no it's not. Now, as you've probably noticed I've dropped the whole serious factor. If you like serious then don't read this! So, yeah back to Cherries, who are now, like: So, Soap, being her says yes. And then they basically randomly have these puppets and they act out Marsh and Apple, Soap laughs at this. And i'm just like; either they are stalker's or they have watched the show before, because MePhone4S is dead and unless they watched the show, they wouldn't know him. Also, they must be very fast puppet makers, cause the second MePad appears you a see puppet. But when the joke is ruined Cherries storm off, and one does gestures while one speaks, wow! A moment later Apple and Marshmallow become friends and when I re-wind it, all I see is; Anyway, Cherries become angry and send Marsh to Mars. Haters gonna hate! But then going back to when they ask Soap if she would like to hear a joke what would've happened if Soap had said no? Would she go to Mars? So, MePhone4 introduces MePad and Toilet is m-a-a-a-d! Seriously, he's like. So eventually elimination begins and long story short, GOOD-BYE DIS-USE, I mean Tissues! And then the challenge is to build a rocket to save Marshmallow, if they didn't do it in one hour, Marshmallow would die.. forever! and both teams would be up for elimination. Marshmallow haters must've loved the twist. So, Knife has to sit out and he plays with Dora.. probably. Test-Tube builds Category:Blog posts